1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-exchange fin, particularly for cooling, to a heat-exchange module comprising such a fin and to a method of producing such a module. It finds its applications in the field of motor vehicles in particular.
It relates more particularly to a heat-exchange fin, particularly for cooling, consisting of a strip comprising a first heat-exchange zone, intended to collaborate with tubes of a first heat exchanger, and a second heat-exchange zone, intended to collaborate with tubes of a second heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known practice for such fins to be used in heat-exchange modules, also known as multi-exchangers, comprising at least a first and a second exchanger having at least one common component, each exchanger comprising fluid-circulation tubes, generally flat and uniformly spaced, with which each of the heat-exchange zones of the fins collaborates.
In such modules, it is necessary to avoid thermal bridges between the exchangers. This need is all the more keenly felt when the two exchangers are operating at different temperatures. By way of example, mention may be made of heat-exchange modules in motor vehicles which comprise a radiator used to cool the engine and a condenser forming part of the air-conditioning circuit.
The reduction in thermal bridges is conventionally achieved through various means, such as by making localized slots, removing material or a local reduction in the thickness of the fins. These various means, although they reduce exchanges of heat, do not, however, provide perfect thermal insulation, such as would be achieved in the absence of any thermal bridge.